50 Cosas por NO Hacer
by CoraGhost
Summary: Una lista de 50 cosas que Sunstreaker y Sideswipe tienen prohibido hacer dentro y fuera de la base. (TRADUCCIÓN)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Este fic es una traducción del trabajo de glompmeXD, "50 Things NOT to do" Pueden encontrar el original aquí: s/5437254/1/50-things-NOT-to-do

No me pertenece NADA. Ni los personajes, ni la historia. Solo lo traduje.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

1\. No asignar canciones temáticas a otros Autobots.- Cantarla cuando entren en el hangar es inapropiado.

2\. Tratar de sobrecargar los circuitos lógicos de Prowl solo los llevará a estar vigilando las cámaras de seguridad por largo tiempo.- Esto incluye anunciar que Skyfire y Starscream van a casarse y quieres que él sea el pajecito.

3\. No asusten a los humanos gritando: "¡Invasión alienígena!" cuando un F-22 cualquiera pasa volando sobre el hangar.

4\. Nunca envíen cartas de amor a Megatron firmadas por Optimus Prime. ¡Nunca!

5\. Los Decepticons NO son vampiros; dejen de tratar de cavarles estacas.

6\. Solo porque Soundwave y Blaster tengan casettes no significa que estén hechos el uno para el otro, así que dejen de tratar de arreglarles citas.

7\. Si están en el mismo lugar que el otro, absténganse de comunicarse por sus celulares ¡Están juntos, por el amor de Dios! También estas obligado a pagar tu propio recibo de teléfono.

8\. Dejen de remplazar la música de Jazz por canciones de Hannah Montana y Taylor Swift.

9\. La paranoia de Red Alert no es motivo de risa, así que dejen de jugar con la sirena de su oficina.

10\. ¡Dejen de llenar los cañones de Ironhide con papas!

11\. Ponerle gorritos de bebé a Bumblebee mientras duerme no es gracioso.- No necesita que le recuerden que es el más pequeño.

12\. Si eres descubierto cantando, tarareando o silbando "The Song that Never Ends" (N/T "La canción que nunca termina"), "Que pequeño el mundo es" o alguna ora canción que saque de sus casillas a alguien, serás desconectado, desmantelado y convertido en pequeñas piezas de metal.- No Sideswipe, no puedes cambiar las letras. Seguirás siendo castigado.

13\. Cuando Optimus grita "¡Megatron es mío!" en medio de una batalla, no significa que este enamorado de él. Así que quien sea que esté reproduciendo la marcha nupcial… Mejor deja de hacerlo. Por tu bien.

14\. Tracks puede volar, los demás Autobots que toman la forma de carros no, así que Sunstreaker… ¡Deja de empujarlos al cráter del volcán!

15\. El karaoke está estrictamente prohibido (no tengo necesidad de explicar el por qué).

16\. Starscream NO es mujer. Dejen de enviarle vestidos.

17\. Ratchet no habla con sus herramientas, así que dejen de dibujarles caritas y regarlas por toda la base.

celebramos la festividad humana denominada "Navidad", así que cualquier muérdago encontrado en la base será quemado… junto quien lo puso.

19\. No pintar el cuarto de Red Alert como la base de los Decepticons mientras duerme.

20\. No escribir "bésame" en el casco de Optimus Prime mientras duerme.

21\. Enviar cartas de amor a Skyfire firmadas por Starscream es desconsiderado.

22\. Reprogramar a Teletran-1 para que diga: "Bienvenido de vuelta Sra. Hip-hop Estrella McBrillo" cada vez que Optimus pide información o una opinión NO es gracioso.

23\. Escuchar música a altas horas de la noche a volumen muy alto no es tolerado y la sanción será asignada por los demás residentes.

24\. Pintar Decepticons en las paredes NO es considerado arte.

25\. Enviar invitaciones para una pijamada a Autobots y Decepticons solo es gracioso la primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

1\. Dejen de robar las cosas de Mirage dejando notas que digan "Ahora lo vez, ahora no".

2\. Aunque la convivencia con humanos es alentada, venderles libros con frases de los decepticons no es visto con buena cara.

3\. Practicar el deporte humano llamado "Tenis" este bien; usar los inventos de Wheeljack como pelota… no.

4\. ¡No pueden usar los CD´s de Jazz como shurikens!

5\. Tampoco celebramos pascua, así que dejen de esconder huevos crudos en la base. (Empiezan a apestar después de un mes…)

6\. ¡Dejen de poner laxantes en el énergon de Optimus Prime!

7\. Encerrar a Red Alert en una caja solo fue gracioso la primera vez, y no debe de repetirse por ningún motivo.

8\. Intercambiar colores y tratar de convencer a los Dinobots que son el otro no es aceptable (aun sin sus bromas siempre están confundidos).

9\. No les está permitido usar las palabras "caña de azúcar" o "látex" en cercanía de Huffer.

10\. Dejen de escribir frases obscenas en Preceptor.

11\. Megs, Star y Wave no son nombres apropiados para llamar a los Decepticons en medio de una batalla.

12\. Poner bombas de propaganda a los Decepticons en su base está estrictamente prohibido.

13\. Dejen de decirle a los humanos que a Optimus le gusta la mantequilla de maní con trozos de cacahuate. No disfruta encontrar docenas de botes en su oficina enviados como regalos.

14\. Preguntarle constantemente a Inferno si tiene cacahuates no es divertido; solo muy molesto.

15\. Quien sea que esté poniendo uvas en Tele-Tran 1 debería parar.

16\. Saltar en medio de un corredor concurrido gritando "¡Mueran malditos!" mientras comienzan a disparar con una pistola de gotcha no debe ocurrir… ¡Nunca!

17\. No existe tal cosa como el "Día Nacional de Envolver Todo en Papel de Aluminio".

18\. Usar sombreros de papel no los convierte en piratas, así que dejen de robar las plumas de Prowl.

19\. Cambiar el canal del televisor a programas no apropiados solo causara que Bluestreak quiera purgar sus tanques.

20\. Cliffjumper no es Spiderman, por favor: ¡Dejen de colgarlo del techo!

21\. Cambiar los Alt-modes de otros a scooters gigantes no es gracioso.

22\. El pecho de Warpath no es una línea de secado así que dejen de colgar ropa interior de él.

23\. Decir "Mi abuelita puede caminar más rápido que esto" cuando están manejando detrás de un carro lento no es para nada apropiado.

\- Además… Los Transformers no tenemos abuelitas (no sé si se hayan dado cuenta de eso).

24\. No están autorizados para organizar las CyberOlimpiadas… Por obvias razones.

\- Hacerlo no significaría una alianza con los Decepticons.

\- También, carreras de huevos sobre cucharas NO es un evento.

25\. Escribir diarios falsos, firmándolos con nombres de otros Autobots y dejarlos a la vista para que alguien más lo encuentre y lo lea solo provoca incomodidad y tensión en la base y No debería de repetirse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Firma;

Prowl


	3. Bonus

**EN ADICIÓN A LAS REGLAS ANTERIORES:**

(Gracias a eventos recientes que terminaron MUY mal…)

1\. Hablar con embajadores humanos comenzando cada frase con; "De acuerdo con la profecía…" solo lograra asustarlos y no debe de repetirse.

2\. Nunca volverán a jugar gotcha, rugby, bádminton, cricket, bolos o cualquier otro deporte dentro de la base. NUNCA. Punto.

3\. Cuando están aburridos durante sus rondas, está prohibido jugar "Quién se acerca más", especialmente con carros humanos.

\- Y si los descubro viendo nuevamente programas como Top Gear los despedazare y pondré sus restos en tostadoras.

4\. Convencer a los Dinobots que Ratchet es su madre es inaceptable.

\- También convencerlos que Wheeljack es su padre.

\- No, no pueden cambiar los roles

\- Si, seguiré estando molesto.

5\. El día de "hablar como pirata" es solo un acontecimiento humano y no incluye el uso de cañones ni disfraces.

6\. No haremos una obra de teatro en Navidad, así que dejen de vender boletos o dejaré que los clientes insatisfechos los encuentren.

7\. Infiltrarse a la base de los Decepticons es aceptable. Infiltrarse para mover a los Decepticons dormidos a diferentes lugares y dibujar en ellos no lo es. (Por cierto; ya saben que son ustedes)

8\. La noche de películas será cancelada si siguen tratando de recrear escenas con humanos… y nosotros.

9\. En adición a la regla anterior, estas películas están prohibidas: Piratas del Caribe, Jurassic Park, El Resplandor, todo lo que tenga que ver con invasiones alienígenas, Lluvia de Hamburguesas y Ositos Cariñositos.

10\. No se permiten pájaros Kiwi en la base. (Beachcomber, esto también te incluye).

\- Pensándolo bien, no se permite a ningún animal dentro de la base.

11\. Fotoshopear fotos de Autobots juntos en posiciones comprometedoras está estrictamente prohibido.

\- Aunque está permitido hacerlo con Decepticons.

12\. ¡Dejen de esparcir rumores! Esto incluye: "Hound y Mirage están teniendo citas mientras Mirage es invisible", "Los padres de Bumblebee son Scrapper y Hoist", y "Jazz es una femme disfrazada.".

13\. No deben usar NUNCA las siguientes frases: "¡Hey! Miren esto…", "Cuando era chico…", "¿Alguna vez haz intentado…?", "¡Cuidado! Es una distracción", "Recuerdan esa vez…".

14\. Las obras de teatro están prohibidas. Después de la de los Decepticons… no necesitamos otro fiasco tan pronto.

15\. Dejen de poner pegamento en los cubos de Energon y en las puertas. No es gracioso.

16\. Organizar peleas entre humanos no es correcto. Tampoco lo es apostar.

17\. Reprogramar a Smokescreen mientras duerme no debe volver a suceder. Especialmente después de la última vez, cuando despertó a todos en la base diciendo "Soy una pequeña tetera" por las bocinas.

18\. Hablando de eso; las bocinas solo deben utilizarse para difundir mensajes de importancia. No para cantar, leer libros o hacer comentarios. Sobre todo si están dirigidos a una persona en específico.

\- Decir "Buenas noches a todos" a las tres de la mañana no es una buena razón para utilizarlas.

19\. Dejen de enseñar a los Dinobots a hablar Klingon.

\- ¿Por qué necesito decir esto?

20\. Cuando les pido su reporte no es válido responder "¡No podrás soportar la verdad!" y correr.

21\. No le pongan subtítulos a los videos de las cámaras de seguridad. Sobre todo si no es lo que están diciendo en realidad.

\- Tampoco pueden añadir audio de novelas.

22\. Hacer porras para Optimus mientras pelea con Megatron no ayuda, solo lo distrae.

\- Además, ustedes también deberían de estar peleando, no agitando pompones en el fondo.

23\. No se pueden pintar de amarillo o azul neón. Debemos de pasar desapercibidos, no sobresalir.

24\. Hackear a Teletraan1 y cambiar los perfiles solo es gracioso la primera vez.

\- Definitivamente, Starscream no es UNA Autobot ni Ratchet el Decepticon Segundo al Mando.

\- A Ratchet no le agradó ser atacado por el sistema de defensa del Arca.

25\. "Y de repente un Pikachu salvaje apareció" no es una buena razón para faltar a una junta.

\- No son entrenadores Pokémon.

\- Tampoco "Morí" es una buena excusa.


End file.
